


As We Grow Older

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beauty of the future is that it isn't set in stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Grow Older

After Shindou found Sai in his go, he had been a competitor, winning as many of his own games as Akira did. So, when the first ceremony to announce new dan rankings came around, he was there, becoming a 1-dan as Akira became a 4-dan. The next year, he hit 2-dan as Akira hit 5-dan. For several years, Shindou felt like he was only chasing Akira, until Akira reached 9-dan. Two more years, and Shindou would catch up. He was a high enough dan that he could compete in all of the same tournaments. In two years, he might challenge Akira for the Juudan title, or maybe he'd get there first. The beauty of the future was that one could never be sure about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
